A flicker of hope
by criminalmindsfreak1121
Summary: A young girl Natalie is kidnapped while her family was on vacation in Quantico. Garcia is sick and Prentiss is on maturnity leave, will they be able to turn to Elle for help? Will they have enough time? Contains some rape Don't like, Don't read.


Prologue: Missing

I grew up in the small town of Oak Ridge located in Tennessee, Texas. In the summer, the grass was always green, and in the winter (When we got snow), the snow came down like feathers. The town was lovely with beautiful parks and various stores. I loved living in Oak Ridge as a child. When I was in school, I was easily liked because I was outgoing, smart and modest. Growing up in my family, I was an only child but I had a loving, hardworking father and a caring mother.

Growing up, we didn't have lots of money, but there was something more important than that, it was love. I knew that true love existed. I believed in true love because I saw how much my mother and father cared about and loved each other. But, for me, that totally changed once summer.

It all began in the grocery store. I had slowly walked towards the door, when I bumped into someone and accidentally dropped my groceries.

"O – Oh. I am so sorry. H – How clumsy of me." I stammered as I quickly tried to pick them up.

"Here, let me help," He offered as he started picking them up. Once the groceries were back in the bag, I thanked him.

"I'm Natalie…" My voice trailed off when my eyes met his. They were dark and mysterious with a touch of scary in them. I gasped when he pulled me into a one handed handcuff.

"If you are smart. I won't have to show you what I did to your parents." He whispered into my ear.

I immediately froze. I knew what was going to happen. He pushed me forward and out the door, people watched as he held a gun to my back and forced me into his car.

And that is how it all started.

Two days had gone by so quickly, I was watching the FBI on the little T.V that I practically begged them to put into my room.

Why couldn't they find me? I was a MIA child!

I was currently sitting in the little corner of the basement, scared to death. I was the youngest girl here, I heard a story about a man who got the girls pregnant that he supposedly 'kidnapped' and if they had a little girl and he would kill the woman.

Now I knew it was true.

I looked around my room. Actually, it was more like a prison cell than a room. It had little beds in the corner and we were dressed in ragged, white night gowns.

"Let me out! Please! I want to go home!" I cried as I banged against the cool metal bars that caged me in.

"They aren't going to let you out." A woman's voice came as she approached me, but stopped when the cool bars stood between her and me, "I am Carol." She introduced herself to me.

"N-Natalie." I stuttered over my words.

"Here Natalie. Have some water." Carol told me as she stuck a bottle of water through the bars. I took a sip before pushing it back to her.

"Thank you." I replied as I sat down and pressed my back against the cold bars.

"So. Where are you from?" She asked me.

"Oak Ridge, Tennessee, my family was in Quantico on vacation," I paused, "But as you see. It didn't turn out how we planned." I replied before turning back to the T.V.

Would they ever come looking for me?

* * *

They were sitting around at their desks in the bullpen, bored to death. In fact, Reid was so bored that he had fallen asleep at his desk. Garcia was sick and Prentiss was on maternity leave, and it was never fun without them there.

"Come on guys," J.J called from the stairs, "We have a de-briefing." Everyone slowly got up from their chairs and made their way into the room and sat down.

"Okay," J.J started once everyone was in the room, "There have been a numerous number of abductions over the past two years. And the bodies have all been found in Arizona"

"There have been 5 bodies found so far, we don't know how many victims we are talking about here," Hotch added, "We leave in an hour. Be ready." He told everyone before they filed out.

"Hotch. We are two men down; you know Strauss won't let us go without another in the field." Morgan told them. Hotch sighed.

"May I be of any assistance?" A voice came from the door.

They all turned to see her, in the doorway, back at the BAU.

Elle Greenaway.


End file.
